Energy, Health
Energy Energy can arguably be the single most important aspect of the game, as it enhances survivability, DPS and maneuverability. Its skillful management can turn the tide of battle, and the lack of it will surely ensure defeat. Energy Management is the act of deciding where the energy flow from the reactors is focused. It can be manually set to either Weapons, Engines or Shields or it can be left off. In the off state, it will slowly regenerate at a rate of 6E/s after 6s in this state. While set to the other 3 states, Energy consumption will vary; * Engines: 2 E/s * Weapons: 6 E/s * Shields: 6 E/s Moreover, if Energy is set to Weapons, every shot will subtract one additional Energy (if it's a beam, -1E/s). If is set to Shields, there an Energy cost calculated with a Mitigation value per hit. Each time a damage instance is inflicted upon the Shields, it will be calculated: D ÷ M = E where D is the damage from said damage instance, M is the specific mitigation value of the ship and E is the final Energy deducted from your pool when being hit. The Mitigation value is displayed as Damage per Energy in each ship article. Health Health equals durability. It is an indicator of both how much damage you can take and your role in an skirmish. You cannot go above your maximum nor bellow zero. If your actual health reaches 0, your Ship will be destroyed. There are three things that affect health: # Modules; # Shields; # Damage/Repair Modules that affect health will do so by either increasing your health or your armor (your natural damage reduction value, thus increasing you EHP) or by giving you 100% reduction for a short time. Shields will either reduce or block the damage, and damage/repair will increase or decrease your actual health. Shields Shields are an active asset that all Ships possess. They are, by default, bound to F2 and will only be active while there is an Energy flow. Shields will either reduce or completely prevent damage. If you take too much damage and run out of Energy, the Shields will be deactivated. The two types of Shields are: # Block # Reduction Reduction Reductive Shields do not block damage. They will mitigate (or not) and reduce the damage taken. Mitigation is how much Energy will be spent to reduce one point of damage or vice-versa: how much damage will one Energy reduce. This is calculated as follows: D ÷ M = E where D is the damage from said damage instance, M is the specific mitigation value of the ship and E is the final Energy deducted from your pool when being hit. The Mitigation value is displayed as Damage per Energy in each ship article. After the Energy cost, there will be a Reduction. This Reduction is simply: D × P = T where D is the initial damage received, P is the percentage of damage that passes through the Shields and T is the final damage taken. This 'P' is NOT the same value that appears on each ship page. That value is actually 1 - P = R, where R is the Reduction Coefficient. This value shows only how much damage will be blocked, and the formula with R would be: D × (1 - R) = T For example: a single shot from a Svarog class Artillery Cruiser will, without any buffs or debuffs, deals 5500 damage. If the Svarog shoots at a Gora with Shields up, it will cost 5500 ÷ 1000 = 5.5 Energy and she will take 5500 × 20% = 1100 final Damage (or 5500 × - 80%). Note that Dreadnoughts have no Mitigation value. That means they DON'T lose Energy when being shot at, and lose only the regular 6 E/s. Block Blocking Shields don't allow damage to pass through. They are simply 100% Reduction shields with a very low Mitigation. This means that, in reality, this Shield will need a certain E in Energy to reduce a damage instance to zero damage. The formula is the same for the Reduction Shields: D ÷ M = E Corvettes are the only ships with this type of Shield, and they all have a mitigation of 0,0060 Energy per Damage, or 167 damage per Energy. That means they can block approximately 14.200 damage over 3 seconds, if they start with 100 Energy. As stated above, Corvettes have a Reduction Coefficient of 0. That means the Pass Through 'P' is zero Category:Energy Category:Health Category:Shields